My Hawiian Prison
by LUVJEFFHARDY
Summary: Lindsey is sentenced to live with her dad in Hawaii, after getting in trouble with the law............And now she's in her Hawiian Hell. With DTBH!
1. Lindsey's Bio

Lindsey Kerr

Ethnicty: White

Height: 5'4

Weight: 110

Hair color and Length: natural reddish-brown, past shoulders

Occupation: Criminal/Bounty hunter in training

Siblings: Savannah and Ashley, and Liz a close friend

Step Siblings: Ashley, Ross, and James Brown

She is recently in trouble with the law, and is secntenced by a judge to live with her dad out in Hawaii. Lindsey would rather be prison, than in Hawaii with her father that's a bounty hunter.


	2. Chapter 1: Hell

"Screw you! I'm out of here!"

Yea, that was the last thing I ever said to my dad…until now. It's not my fault; I was only fourteen at the time. I ran away from my dad's house in North Carolina, and bought a ticket to Columbia, Missouri where I would live in Ashland with my mom until I graduated. I had a wild streak, and got in trouble with the law out in Colorado, and was sentenced to live with my dad in Hawaii for two years on probation. Although I'm 19 years old now! The law is so gay.

"It's alright Lindsey. You can do it.", I kept telling myself…Yea right!

I exited the plane, and headed over to baggage claim. I sat there for almost an hour, waiting for my eight suitcases to go around the bend. The worst part wasn't waiting for my bags, it was thinking about how my dad was going to react. He used to be part of the WWE staff. He used to own a fifth of the company. That's why I left N.C, I was sick of him not being there. But I heard now, that he's a bondsman.

I put my bags on a cart, and pushed them to the pick-up area. That's where they were…yes I said they. There were three strangers, and my dad. Two dudes and a female that looked like she could kick my ass. I hope she doesn't.

"Lindsey Ann." Dad called. SHIT. Try to be natural Lindsey!

"Err…Hi...Dad", Way to be calm Lindsey. You sound scared of the old, fat man.

"What did you do to be sent out here?" He asked so calmly. Crap, he already knows. Quick! Change the subject!

"Nothing! What's with the badasses?" I asked trying to catch him off guard.

"This is Duane," He pointed to the biggest, long haired, blonde guy, "Tim," second guy, "And this is Beth, Duane's wife."

They all looked at me as if they knew what mess I had been in. I realized that they were waiting on me to say something.

"Sup. I'm Lindsey" _SMOOTH_

"Well, enough talk let's throw your shit in the car, and get it back to the house." Dad said

He grabbed half of my bags in his hands, then Duane and Tim each grabbed two. My dad and I rode in this big black SUV, while Beth, Duane, and Tim rode to the house in one just like it.

The house was very nice. Spacey, as if you could get lost in it. Three stories, white, and it was right over the ocean. It's beautiful. My room's on the third story and its balcony is over the pool, but you can see the tides out on the beach. My perfect prison…


	3. I Don't Even Know Your Name!

_**I own nothing but, Lindsey and her Dad. WWE belongs to Vince McMahon in real life. I DON'T OWN DTBH**_

I sat on my bed for a few hours in silence. And then hell started banging on my door.

"Hey Lindsey! Are you decent chicka?" Beth yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yea. I'm decent." I replied while smiling at Beth's adequacy towards me. The door opened and Beth was there in normal clothes. She had two more people behind her. One was a big guy. Well big for normal people; I'm used to having WWE superstars around me. She also had a girl behind her. She was blonde, and looked about my age.

"This is Duane Lee and Lyssa." She pointed to each of them. "Duane Lee's dad is the big blonde guy you met earlier. That's also Lyssa's father."

"Good to meet you both. I'm Lindsey." I said looking at them. Beth sat on the edge of my bed, and looked back at Duane Lee and Lyssa.

"Why don't you two go downstairs, and we'll meet you down there." Beth suggested. Uh oh! Either I am going to get yelled at or she's going to try and be my "friend". I've had enough of people trying to be my friends. I have my true friends, fuck all the rest of the posers!

"Lindsey Ann," Beth started.

"How do you know my middle name?" I interrupted. I only told family my middle name. I don't like it because I was named after my grandma on my mom's side. She was a true angel, and I'm not. I shouldn't bear her title of greatness.

"Your dad told us about you and your siblings. Mostly you, though. I guess it was because you were the one he knew the best. Since you're the one that lived with him." She explained.

"Oh…" I replied startled at her openness with me. No one has been that open and honest with me since….I guess since I lived with my dad. At least when he was home.

"Lindsey, I just want you to know that Dog and I are here for you. We've all been down this road too. And I guess what I'm getting at is, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for you." Beth said while looking into my eyes to make sure I got the message.

"You're not the only person that promised to be here for me. I've been down THIS road before. You'll promise to be here for me, and then ditch when things get complicated. I know how this rodeo will turn out." I sneered angrily. She looked shocked at my anger. "The difference between me and those other people is, I'm not going to leave. I swear to you. I know what you went through growing up. Your dad never being there, your mom being so far away. And I know that you started going down the wrong path, when your mom and step-dad, Chuck, got divorced." She said determined. I felt a tears starting to brim my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Fine. If you think you can do better than the other liars, then go for it." I challenged her. She got off the bed and looked at me with a smile.

"I always do it better. Now come on, your dad's down stairs cooking with Big Daddy." Beth demanded. I laughed at Duane's nickname. We headed downstairs. It suddenly got quiet when we approached the landing. I became self-conscience and looked away from everybody's wondering eyes.

"Beth, you didn't hit her, did you? The poor girl looks scared out of her mind." Dog joked. I looked up and saw, yet again, another freaking Chapman man. Wow that's a tongue twister. The guy was also a tongue twister. He was tan, muscular, a little shorter than the rest of the guys, but taller than me for sure. Damn…I'm a fan!

"Hey Lin, you wanna help me in the kitchen?" My dad called to me.

"No." I answered. He poked his head out from the kitchen, and glared at me with the 'I'm the dad, so you WILL help me' look. I really don't like that look. "Fine."

When I walked into the kitchen, I was handed several dishes and bowls. That had raw meat and other various things on them. I gagged at the sight.

"I thought You and Duane were down here cooking, while we were upstairs!" I accused. The smell of raw meat really gets to me.

"We were busy!" Dad explained.

"Busy my ass! You all were probably down here sitting on your asses, watching some game on TV!" I corrected. I heard laughter in the living room.

"Well, damn. I guess you know me too well!" Dad laughed. Damn right I know you too well! He opened the sliding door that led to the deck/patio/pool area. I sat the disgusting, bloody, raw meat on the table. I sat down in one of the chairs far away from the meat. Don't get me wrong! I love meat, it just has to be cooked and not bloody.

I was watching Dad grill the meat with Duane when I heard the door open again. It was the sexy, tan, tattooed, muscular guy. He sat beside Duane Lee on the other side of the table.

He looked back in mine Beth's direction of the table, and looked angry. At me? I don't even know your fucking name dude! You don't know me! Screw you!

Why's he already mad at me? Most people at least have to talk to me first before they're mad at me…


	4. New Name On My Hitlist

_**Disclaimers: I Do not own DTBH….Unfortunately. I do not own WWE either!**_

_**(A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was going to write the next chapter the next day but,…I have no excuse. I just didn't.)**_

The rest of the night, I tried to stay close to Beth and Lyssa. I was still confused why Leland looked mad at me. I shrugged it off and tried to concentrate on the Chapman's current conversation.

"I think that if tomorrow we start with the girlfriend, she might help us. She's pregnant; she'll want to keep her baby safe." Dog said. I think it was suppose to be a suggestion, but he made it sound like an order.

"Duane, if we push her too much she might have an emotional break down. We already scared the poor girl half to death this morning." Beth tried to reason. I bet they're talking about a fugitive. I glanced at my dad. He was leaning back in his chair with his hands folded over his chest. Is he even listening? I'm listening, and I'm not even a bounty hunter! He'd better be listening!

"I think that we should check with the family. The guy's only, like what, 20? He probably ran home to mom." Duane Lee suggested. I looked at Duane Lee close for the first time. He was definitely handsome. He was tall, built, I doubt he has any tattoos.

"I agree with ya, Brah." Leland spoke up for the first time all night. I was looking at

Duane Lee, when he looked back at me and winked. I felt my face starting to go red. I

looked down at the ground so that he wouldn't see me.

"So, Lindsey, has your dad told you what you'll be doing while you're here?" Duane Lee

asked in an amused tone. I looked up quickly, and locked eyes with my dad. I glared at

him for a minute before I spoke up.

"No. He hasn't said a word about it." I said curtly. I could literally feel the atmosphere

change. They know and didn't tell me.

"Um, I thought that you could help out in the office." He started. "You know like filing

papers. Or set up meetings-"

"Or you could get your bounty hunter's license. That your dad got made for you. And

help us get fugitives." Duane Lee interrupted.

"You're high. The deal was I came to Hawaii. Judge Taft-"

"This was Judge Taft's idea. He thought it would show what will happen next time you do

something stupid." My dad cut me off. I stood up but, continued to keep my eyes locked

on my dad.

"And you think I'll do it?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. My dad stood up.

"I know you will. I have Taft on speed dial." He threatened.

"Call him. I dare you." I said. I turned on my heal and walked into the house. I ran

upstairs and locked my door. I began putting my clothes back into my suitcases. I was not

putting my fellow criminals away! There ain't no way! I was almost finished packing when

Someone knocked on my door.

"Go away! I'm busy." I said while still folding clothes, and packing them.

"Lindsey, please let me in. I didn't mean to upset you. I thought your dad already

explained it to you." Duane Lee said softly from the other side of my door. I half ran to

the door. I opened and about made Duane Lee fall, from leaning on my door.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. He caught himself on the frame. He steadied himself and then

walked in. He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at the suitcases next to him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked while pointing to my bags.

"I will be once he calls Taft. I'm not putting away people, that aren't any better than I

am." I explained. I'm a criminal too. That's why I'm here.

"Wait. Don't pack anymore. Come here." He said. He pointed to an empty spot on the

bed that was right next to him. I thought a second, then sat down beside him. Duane Lee

put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm probably not the best person to be trying to

convince you but, here goes my best shot. The criminals we chase are the ones that aren't

trying to fix their mistakes. You're here in Hawaii, so that you can make up for it."

"What do you want me to say? Gee Duane Lee, thanks for saying that I'm not the average

criminal! I'm the special kind!" I said sarcastically. I felt him laugh under his breath.

"I want you to say; thanks Duane Lee, I don't think it's right, but I'll be at the office

tomorrow morning. And I'll have a monster for myself and you." He said with a fake

smile. I laughed and put my head on his chest. He leaned back, and put his arm behind his

head but, his other one stayed on my shoulders.

"Thank you Duane Lee. But how did you know that I drink monster?" I asked him. I tried

to stay focused on my question, instead of how much I liked our position right now.

"I saw that your dad had stocked up on em. And everyone knows that he doesn't drink

monster. And I know that he doesn't like me that much to buy that many." He answered

while laughing at his own little form of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes at his amusement. We sat

there for a minute in silence. Just listening to the sound of our even breaths.

"Duane Lee! You in here, Brah?" A voice yelled from the other side of the door while

they pounded on the door. I looked up and saw Duane Lee roll his eyes.

"Yes, Leland. I'm in here." He replied. I heard the door handle trying to be turned but, it

was locked. Ha ha! Take that!

"The door's locked!" Leland said. No shit! Why would I want anyone in here? Well,

besides Duane Lee obviously.

"Yeah! We know that!" Duane Lee replied. I laughed at his facial expression. It was one

of those 'It has a reason why it's like that' look. He smiled down at me and winked again.

"Why is it locked, Duane Lee?" Leland asked a little irritated.

"To keep intruders, like yourself, out." Duane Lee answered. There was a final bang on

the door before we heard Leland stomp down the stairs. I nestled back into Duane's chest.

I closed my eyes, just as he decided to speak. "So, are you gonna be in the office

tomorrow bright and early?"

"At the office? Maybe. Bright and early? Hell no." I answered.

"I didn't expect you to. I'm almost always the first one there, and I never get to the office

before ten." He said. I closed my eyes again. We sat laid there for a few more minutes in

silence.

"Lindsey! Duane Lee! What in the do you think you're doing?" Beth yelled from the

hallway. I heard something in the lock. Just then; Beth, Dog, and my dad barged in.

"We were sleeping." Duane Lee answered in a sleepy voice. I nodded and tried to get

back to sleep.

"Sleeping? That's your best excuse? Her clothes are in suitcases. Your on here bed. And

your pants are unzipped!" She yelled. I looked and saw that his pants were unzipped, and

he was wearing black boxers. He didn't even open his eyes, he just zipped his pants.

"That's just a coincidence." He explained. He tried to put his arm back around me, but I

sat up and looked at Beth and Dog. I put on my most innocent face.

"We weren't doing anything. Honestly. We just got tired and laid down. That's all. What

kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked trying to look hurt. I saw Dog's and my dad's

faces soften.

"Oh no! We didn't mean to say… I mean we don't think you're…I'm sorry. We didn't

mean anything like that." Dog tried to apologize. I looked down at the bed trying to still

look hurt.

"It's fine." I said barely above a whisper. I glanced down at Duane Lee. He was trying not

to laugh. Damn, he knew I was acting.

"Wait a minute! Why are your bags packed?" My dad finally cut in.

"I was going to go back. But Duane Lee kinda…sort of convinced me not to." I

answered.

"Oh…" He replied. Not knowing what to say.

"We're sorry that we jumped to conclusions like that." Dog apologized. I saw Beth nod.

"I guess we'll leave you two alone." My dad said while starting to back out of my room.

Dog left with him, but Beth stayed after for a minute.

"Nice performance. But, I still got my eyes on you two." She said while looking at me. I

smiled as she left the room. I laid back down on Duane Lee's chest. He started playing

with my hair.

"That really was a nice performance." He said after a minute.

"I know. I'm really good at acting innocent." I said. I sat up again, and Duane Lee

followed suit.

"How innocent are you?" He asked with a wild look in his eyes. He leaned forward, just as

our lips were about to meet, someone cleared their throat from the door way. We jumped

back quickly, and tried to act normal. I continued to look down at the floor.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I came to get you when I did. And by the looks of it, not

a minute later." An amused voice said sarcastically. Damn him! Why did he have to come

up here now?

"Shut up, Le. I was trying to, uh, give her CPR." Duane Lee said while getting off the

bed.

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say." Leland said with a smirk. "And speaking of saying; you

aren't talking much. What? Nothing to say? That's a first."

"How about this; you can go fuck yourself, you prick." I said with venom in my voice.

"Nah. I'd rather not. And next time you meet somebody, why don't you before checking

them out?" He replied with that stupid smirk on his stupid face. He walked out shutting

my door behind him.

Well, at least I know who's first on my hit list. Leland 'Prick' Chapman


End file.
